neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Max Steel (2013 TV series)
|last_aired= present |num_seasons= 2 |num_episodes= 52 (22 aired) |list_episodes= List of Max Steel episodes (2013) |related= ''Max Steel'' (2000) |website= http://www.maxsteel.com/ |website_title= Official website |production_website= http://disneyxd.disney.com/max-steel }} Max Steel is a science fiction–comedy, CGI–animated series co-produced by Mattel and FremantleMedia Kids & Entertainment. It is a re-imagining of its predecessor of the same name, as well as being based on the Mattel action-figure also of the same name. Max Steel premiered on March 25, 2013 on Disney XD. Contents hide 1 Plot 2 Characters 2.1 Main Characters 2.2 Allies 2.3 Villains 2.4 Other Characters 3 N-Tek/Turbo Arsenal 4 Episodes 5 Broadcasting 6 Reception 7 References 8 External links Plot Maxwell "Max" McGrath is thrown into a new life after moving with his mother to the small city of Copper Canyon. There he meets new friends, bullies, and super-villains hunting him down for a power inside him called TURBO energy. Max must now join N-TEK, a secret organization his late father Jim McGrath started, to defeat Trans-Human Industries from taking over the world with their sinister leader Miles Dredd. Max's powers are hidden from the public and regulated with the aid of his friend Steel, who is a project of his father known as an Ultra-Link (later revealed to be an alien species), to prevent his powers from going critical. During battle, Steel transforms into Max's multiple armors for whatever terrain battle is present. Along the way, with the aid of N-TEK led by Max's uncle Ferrus, both will uncover the mystery behind Steel's past, find out what really happened to Max's father, Jim McGrath and uncover the dark secrets of N-TEK. Characters Main Characters * Maxwell "Max" McGrath (voiced by Andrew Francis): The main protagonist of the show. He is able to generate ''Tachyon 'U'nlimited 'R'adiant 'B'io-'O'ptimized (or TURBO) energy, and control it with the help of Steel, thereby creating the persona of Max Steel. As Max Steel, Max has enhanced strength, speed, and a cadre of different armors for different combat scenarios including; Strength, Flight, Scuba, Speed, Stealth, Cannon, and Clone. * '''Steel' (voiced by Sam Vincent): An alien made only of technology, known as an Ultra-Link. He is only able to function by being charged from TURBO Energy, and along with Max acts as the armor persona Max Steel. Steel's memory core was damaged so many select memories of his time on Earth 16 years before the series are hazy, and battles with the Elementors insinuate that he had a connection to them. His full designation is "N'Baro Atksteel X377". Allies Commander Forge Ferrus (voiced by Michael Dobson): An N-Tek commander, and a mentor to Max, his nephew.34 Molly McGrath (voiced by Nicole Oliver): The secretive mother of Max.5 She is shown in the premiere as an amazing spy when infiltrating THI and during the battle to raid THI. She becomes the new CEO of THI when Mr. Naught is removed following Dredd's first defeat by Max Steel. Sydney Gardner (voiced by Sarah Edmondson): A know-how girl who meets Max. Max instantly develops a crush on her.3 In "The Truth Hurts", she finally learns Max's identity as Max Steel. However she lost her memory of this after a blast from Ultimate Elementor. Kirby Kowalski (voiced by Richard Ian Cox): Max's best friend, who is loyal but incredibly gullible and lay back.3 Roberto "Berto" Martinez (voiced by Samuel Vincent): A friend of Max and Steel. He is one of the most intelligent scientific geniuses at N-Tek.3 He notably invented C.Y.T.R.O.6 C.Y.T.R.O.: An N-Tek robot operative who was invented by Berto Martinez and is continuously being upgraded by him. His name stands for Cybernetic Tactical Robot Operative. During a battle, he developed an artificial intelligence to his system and he formed a friendship with Berto.7 Jefferson Smith (voiced by Omari Newton): A highly respected N-Tek agent. He, unlike any other pilot, owns his own Jump Jet which affectionately calls Lucille.8 Katherine "Kat" Ryan (voiced by Kathleen Barr): The highest ranking female N-Tek agent. She is proficient at xenobiology, as well as medicine, and is a skilled fighter in both hand-to-hand combat and long range.9 Charles "Chuck" Marshak (voiced by Colin Murdock): An N-Tek division chief is introduced in Season 2. He is very trustworthy to Max and Steel as their inside intelligence at N-Tek and he has great faith in them. Jake Nez (voiced by TBA): A highly promoted N-Tek agent who is introduced in Season 2. He is specialized in multiple battle strategies and has a secret crush on Kat. Rachel Leeds (voiced by TBA): A highly trained N-Tek combat specialist who is introduced in Season 2. She can be very competitive towards Max and Steel when she intends to show off. She is still a rookie to Kat and Forge. Villains Miles Dredd (voiced by Mark Oliver): The main antagonist. Prior to the series, Miles was one of the co-founders of N-Tek, but he turned on the agency when he chose to steal TURBO Energy for his own gain.3 He used to be the CEO of Trans Human Industries (THI). Within Season 2 Dredd suffers from a poisoning as he tries to absorb Anti-T.U.R.B.O energy leading to an upgraded battle form. Jason Naught (voiced by Brian Dobson): Dredd's right hand man, and was also formerly executive of Trans Human Industries. Dredd equipped him with an ability to transform into a giant robot to defeat his enemies like Max Steel10 Axel (voiced by Michael Daingerfield) Dredd-Naughts: An army of robots that work for Miles Dredd. They don't talk, but they are very dangerous and they have a gun as a hand. Elementors (voiced by Andrew Francis - Fir/Air and Brian Drummond - Earth/Water): Four Elemental Ultra-Links who work for Miles Dredd, with Air Elementor as leader of the group. In "Elements of Surprise" (due to an accident with the inhibitor on Air Elementor's head) the four combined their bodies into "Ultimate Elementor", a giant four-armed monster with all of their individual minds and has the ability of change to any element (or use any ability), as well as Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Lighting, Metal, Thunder, and Ice. The Elementors also have a secret agenda against Dredd because of Dredd turning them into beasts who can control a different element. Toxzon (voiced by Andrew Francis): Formerly known as Dr. Tytus Octavius Xander, he was mutated after a lab accident with deadly chemicals and with different toxins, transforming him into the mutant creature Toxzon. He can absorb pollutants and uses them as weapons and can generate chemical monsters. In "C.Y.T.R.O. Attacks", he tried to use C.Y.T.R.O. to steal to Tox-Bomb from N-Tek and ends up being arrested.11 Fishy (voiced by Andrew Francis): Dr. Xander's beloved pet plastic goldfish. Xander hallucinates that Fishy talks to him, apparently giving him advice and suggestions. Extroyer (voiced by Brian Drummond): When a criminal named Troy Winter accidentally bonded with a damaged Ultra-Link, he became a beastly creation who can morph into any animal with just a DNA sample. His left arm is more fearsome than his right and is used to destroy others in battle. He can so far transform into a black tiger, a giant spider, a shark, a giant black cobra, a giant gorilla, a polar bear, a harpy eagle, a sabretooth tiger, a tyrannosaurus rex, etc. When all of these powers are combined, Extroyer can transform into a monstrous creature known as Demon Extroyer which resembles a mythical chimera, if he has a second Ultra-Link onto his body. This was first shown in Max Steel episode "Making the Grade".12 Dwayne and Vin (voiced by Brian Dobson and Michael Dobson): Two men who occasionally work for Extroyer. Dawyne is smarter and acts like a boss for Vin. They hated Extroyer a lot since in "Thrill of the Hunt", he tried to feed them to his pet black tiger. They say that when they get their money, they're heading off to Las Vegas. In "Gone Fishin'", they were seen fishing at the Copper Canyon lake, but ended up being subdued by Toxic Water created by Toxzon. In "Making the Grade", they are back with Extroyer, and bought Max's "electronic shoe warmer" and they were playing Go Fish. Murukami: He was a ninja in Ancient Japan who seeks his mission, conquer the world. Murukami was imprisoned in a magic sword by a sorcerer who warned that if anyone ever gripped the sword, he would be released and would wreak havoc on the earth. Murukami's spirit possessed Kirby when he held the sword that a shop vendor and descendant of the sorcerer hid his backpack. Max & Steel were able to use the Turbo Sword to break the magic sword and freed Kirby from Murukami. Colonel Jasper F. Castle (voiced by Lee Tockar): A former colonel in the US Army, he and his men's loyalties were bought by Miles Dredd. Using them Dredd lured Max into a trap. Luckily, a traitorous member of the unit named Major Parker who was new to them called N-Tek and together they defeated and apprehended Castle and his men and chased Dredd off. Dark Titan (voiced by Mark Hildreth): He is the secondary main antagonist, in public, a human teenager named Darnel Kingston. Darnel also goes to Copper Canyon High School with Maxwell McGrath in Season 2. He has an Ultra-Link named Titan, an evil Ultra-Link who is linked to Steel, and also mean to him, when he asks questions about his life, which are unanswered by Titan. Like Max Steel, he can generate T.U.R.B.O Energy, but His is called Anti-T.U.R.B.O Energy. Dark Titan can also change into Turbo Modes like Max Steel does, only that they have a negative red and black monsterous appearance. He is also the only villain to know Max Steels secret Identity, but he remains quiet about it to continue his advantage over Max. He is commonly mistaken for Max steel due to his similar appearance, the only difference in his appearance is the coloring in his suit, his battle cry and his Ultra-Link's appearance. He has a linked past to Dredd of which he shows a large amount of hate towards him most likely due from Dredd trying to absorb his Anti-T.U.R.B.O energy, He is lone mercenary for hire who appears in Season 2 with Titan. Titan (voiced by Louis Chirillo): An evil Ultra-Link that is part of Dark Titan. He belongs to Darnel Anthony Robert Kingston, or Darnel. Titan is an evil Ultra-Link who is linked to Steel and the worst. He is most commonly known for making fun of Steel with the answers to his past, but always is leaving before really answering them. Also, the Elementors are loyal and respectful to Titan. His full designation is Z'Tora Anntitan z933, Because he retains his full memory he has currently fourteen Modes activated and yet he shows signs that he has more. Electrix (voiced by TBA): A Super Villainess who was a student at Max's school named Trixie Spears. When she was struck by a jolt of TURBO lighting (after finding a destroyed Ultra-Link tangled in electric telephone wires), she gained the power of electrokinesis, able to transform into electricity and travel through anything that will conduct a high-voltage current along any grid and electronics. She can also shoot lighting bolts, strikes and spark grenades and known for hand-to-hand combat. She also has a special crush on Max Steel who think of her as an ally, sort of. She appears in Season 2 Bio-Constrictor (voiced by TBA): Formally known as N-Tek scientist Dr. Howard Elimo, he injected himself with various animal DNA s mutating himself into a serpent hybrid with snake-like powers, able to poison people with highly toxic venom or use his scorpion-like tail to inject his toxin into other people and thus transform them into his exact image and constricting them. He was Miles Dredd's and Jim McGrath's old colleague and the first to study the Ultra-Links. He soon joins Dredd into destroying Max Steel and researching N-Tek's secrets. He appears in Season 2 Dragonella (voiced by TBA): A Chinese exchange student named Mai Shang who has great belief in dragons as well as in honorable ways when she possessed a mystical talisman. As dragons are a key part of Chinese mythology, it is believed that she took this name for good luck. She wears a red Chinese robe. She is a trained martial artist in the art of Kung fu and she wields a Guan dao as her primary weapon and she carries uniquely shaped throwing knives. She appears in Season 2. Tatsou: A brutish Dragon who serves as Dragonella's bodyguard. Ninjas Other Characters Jim McGrath: Max's father who is one of the founders of N-Tek and discovered TURBO energy. Bartholomew "Butch" (voiced by Brian Drummond): The school bully who torments Max. Bartholomew also has two sidekicks. Dr. Thornhill (voiced by Michael Dobson): He is one of Max's teachers at Copper Canyon High School. Mr. Jones (voiced by Michael Dobson): He was the old man who checked Max's driver's test. Klean Kal (voiced by Scott McNeil): He was the man in Driven, who was the one who was selling used cars to Kirby and Max. Vendor (voiced by Vincent Tong): He was the old man who was selling old things, and he had the sword of Murukami. N-Tek/Turbo Arsenal N-Tek carries a vast amount of weaponry and vehicles that runs on Turbo Energy, being at the disposal of the N-Tek agents and Max Steel. *'Turbo Blaster': The ultimate long-range weapon developed by Steel and Berto to deliver powerful bursts of Turbo Energy, which can only be operated by Max Steel. It has specialized functionality for Turbo Energy propulsion and fires at a range of 150 yards. After Steel links up with the Turbo Blaster, it's literally Turbofied in its long-range. *'Turbo Sword': The perfect weapon for close-up fighting or when up against robots. The blade is made of pure Turbo Energy capable of slicing through heavy metal. When Steel is linked with it, he transforms the sword making it Turbofied. *'Turbo Modes': When Steel is linked to the suit, it can transform into other Turbo Modes. It contains Max’s Turbo Energy so he won’t explode and cannot be removed. **'Base': In Base Mode, Max Steel wears a suit made of techno-organic plate-like layers that help to stabilize and focus Turbo Energy. It amplifies Turbo Energy, enhances senses and fighting capabilities. **'Strength': In Strength Mode, Max Steel is larger, stronger and much more powerful. Giving him maximum strength in combat, he is able to lift over 200 tons. Though the armor increases power and defense, it decreases durability. It is also capable of withstanding a nuclear blast. **'Flight': In Flight Mode, Max Steel can rocket through the atmosphere with control and maneuverability. With increase in penetration and scope, he is able to reach altitudes beyond the stratosphere, though, limits the drag and increases lift. **'Scuba': In Scuba Mode, Max Steel can maneuver underwater like a true water dweller. Being in this form, he is able to breathe underwater and swim with agility and grace. It lacks in power and speed, but it gets the job done. **'Speed': In Speed Mode, Max Steel can run at incredible velocity. Moving at super-sonic speed (going up to 100,000 mph), it causes extremely high levels of aerodynamic efficiency. It minimizes delay and maximizes intervention time, but requires vast amounts of Turbo Energy. **'Stealth': In Stealth Mode, Max Steel can move in the shadows with ease. With the suit in dark colors, he is able to turn invisible and is unseen to the naked eye. He has increase in agility, speed, and a satisfactory in power. **'Cannon': In Cannon Mode, Max Steel is very large and sturdy like Strength Mode, but more armored. When charged with enough T.U.R.B.O Energy, he can fire himself at enemies like a cannon ball, doing extreme amounts of damage, then it wastes a lot of T.U.R.B.O. Energy as a result. **'Clone': In Clone Mode, Max Steel can generate unlimited number of clones to outnumber enemies, confuse and take them down. **'Pulse': *'Anti-Turbo Modes': Like Max and Steel, Darnel needs Titan to stabilize his energy when he's linked to the suit. **'Base': **'Strength': **'Flight': In Dark Titan's Flight Mode, He has demon-like wings. *'Turbo Cycle': This vehicle combines the engineering genius of Berto and N-Tek with the slick alien technology of Steel. It can reach up to over 500 mph. It also defy physics and the force of gravity for wall riding and out-of-this-world stunts and jumps. When Turbofied by Steel, the Turbo Cycle increases in performance. *'Turbo Car': Once was old truck belonged to Vin & Dwayne, Max & Kirby buy this car only to have Max's little problem with his Turbo Torch. Luckily, Berto fix his car, thus making it turbofied. This vehicle has missile launcher, high-speed, auto GPS, and Stealth mode. *'R.O.C.C. (Remote Operational Command Center)': It serves as a mobile command center and combat unit for N-Tek agents in the field. It's loaded with state-of-the-art equipment such as advanced surveillance apparatus, scientific analysis lab, and a fully loaded armory. *'Jump Jet': This high-altitude jet is the perfect air assault vehicle, ideal for low-space missions. It serves as Jefferson and Kat's main combat units. Episodes Main article: List of Max Steel episodes (2013) Season Episodes First broadcast DVD and Blu-ray release date Season premiere Season finale Region 1 Region 2 Region 3 1 2613 March 25, 2013 December 7, 2013 N/A N/A N/A 2 2614 2014 N/A N/A N/A N/A Broadcasting Max Steel broadcast on Disney XD on March 25, 2013 at 4:00pm Eastern.13 and Teletoon on March 24, 2013 8:00am. It aired sometime later on Nicktoons in United Kingdom, Canal J in France, Cartoon Network and Boing in Italy, Cartoon Network and Boing in Spain, Panda Biggs in Portugal and 2BE (TV channel) in Flanders (Belgium). It will air on Cartoon Network India on July 20, 2013 at 9:00pm and on various channels throughout the Asia-Pacific.2 In Greece, Max Steel was broadcast firstly from Disney XD Greece and it also started airing on July 7, 2013 from Star Channel. It was also recently announced that Season 2 will begin airing on Teletoon on August 12, 2013 3:00pm. Reception In his review for Media Life Magazine, Tom Conroy said Max Steel was "Cobbled together from ready-made sources with no apparent interest in coming up with a fresh twist or a new slant, it fails to make much of an impression, either positive or negative." He criticized the use of bullies, new school, dead father, and shadowy mentor, saying they "are so overused that the writers of this series might have assumed they were obligatory and thus didn’t feel they were being lazy." He also criticized the graphics, citing them as "creaky" and "bizarrely artificial." http://www.medialifemagazine.com/max-steel-stolen-for-the-most-part/ In her review for Common Sense Media, Emily Ashby praised Max Steel, giving it a 4/5. She called the use of bullies and struggles in school "relatable," and said that "Max Steel's likable attitude, sense of humor, and clear vision of right and wrong make him a viable modern superhero for tweens." http://www.commonsensemedia.org/tv-reviews/max-steel References ^ Jump up to: a b FME and Mattel Launch Series Two of Action/Comedy Max Steel to Global Buyers "Green lit for a second season.". FME Kids & Family. Retrieved April 9, 2013. ^ Jump up to: a b c Rusak, Gary (October 5, 2012). "Mattel and FremantleMedia score Disney XD deal for Max Steel". Kidscreen. Retrieved March 7, 2013. ^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "Characters". Disney XD. Retrieved March 24, 2013. Jump up ^ "FORGE FERRUS Character Bios". Mattel. Retrieved March 24, 2013. Jump up ^ "MOLLY MCGRATH Character Bios". Mattel. Retrieved March 24, 2013. Jump up ^ "BERTO Character Bios". Mattel. Retrieved March 24, 2013. Jump up ^ "CYTRO Character Bios". Mattel. Retrieved March 24, 2013. Jump up ^ "JEFFERSON SMITH Character Bios". Mattel. Retrieved March 24, 2013. Jump up ^ "KAT RYAN Character Bios". Mattel. Retrieved March 24, 2013. Jump up ^ "JASON NAUGHT Character Bios". Mattel. Retrieved March 24, 2013. Jump up ^ "TOXYZON Character Bios". Mattel. Retrieved March 24, 2013. Jump up ^ "EXTROYER Character Bios". Mattel. Retrieved March 24, 2013. ^ Jump up to: a b "ACTION-PACKED ANIMATED SERIES MAX STEEL™ PREMIERES MONDAY, MARCH 25, AT 4PM (ET/PT).". Mattel. March 21, 2013. Retrieved March 23, 2013. Jump up ^ FME and Mattel Launch Series Two of Action/Comedy Max Steel to Global Buyers Jump up ^ http://www.medialifemagazine.com/max-steel-stolen-for-the-most-part/ Jump up ^ http://www.commonsensemedia.org/tv-reviews/max-steel External links * * Production website * hide v t e Max Steel Television series Max Steel (2000) (Episodes · Turbo Missions) Max Steel (2013) (Episodes) Films Endangered Species Forces of Nature Countdown Dark Rival Bio Crisis Mutant Menace The Toxic Legion Makino's Revenge Montrous Alliance Video games Covert Missions Rise of Elementor Related Big Jim Category:2013 American television series debuts Category:Computer-animated television series Category:Superhero television programs Category:Max Steel Category:Works based on Mattel toys Category:Television series reboots Category:Disney XD shows